Insanity of the Dark Knight (Alternative Universe)
Note: Do not edit unless if you are the owner or I give permission. Thank you. The Insanity of the Dark Knight alternate universe takes place in an universe where Batman goes completely insane after the death of Jason Todd, eventually he becomes about as bad as some of his enemies and became locked up in Arkham. Story After the Joker brutally murders Jason Todd, Batman begins to lose his sanity over what happened to him and how he could not rescue him in time. During this time, Bruce Wayne would begin to drink. This did not help. This made Bruce lose his sanity even quicker, and he did not want the Joker to get away with his next plan after this. When Batman found the Joker, who had murdered everyone in a Chinese restaurant, Batman grabbed one of the knives that was around and stabbed the Joker to death with it. When the police arrived, Batman carried the Joker's corpse outside and dropped it onto the ground for the police to see what he had done. Commissioner Jim Gordon asked Batman what had happened, but after asking him that, he left the scene of the crime. People all around Gotham were shocked when they had learned that Batman had broken his number one rule and that he had killed the Joker. After this happened, Batman killed other wanted criminals in Gotham, such as the Penguin by drowning him and Scarecrow by leaving him in a burning building paralyzed so he could not escape the own disaster he created. After a while, Commissioner Jim Gordon asked Batman to stop this much more sinister behavior, however, almost right after he asked him that, Batman strangled Jim Gordon to death. Unaware that Nightwing was around, Batman was taken down by him and taken into custody, eventually having his own identity exposed to the public. Shortly after his arrest, Alfred Pennyworth commited suicide right in front of the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne. That was not the only thing that happened however, since later that week, Harvey Dent was declared sane and has now gotten out of custody, returning to his job as an attorney, however, he would have mental therapy done just to help him recover a little more. After spending a year or two in Arkham, Bruce Wayne became paranoid by the memory of strangling Jim Gordon to death and killing the Joker. Sometimes, Bruce was reported of having strange visions of the Joker taunting him while strangling Jim Gordon. Whenever this would happen, it seemed that Bruce would chuckle to himself. After being in Arkham for nine years, Bruce was going to be sent to be executed. When the security guards got to Bruce's cell, they were both attacked and killed by Bruce Wayne. Bruce would then escape Arkham while laughing crazily. Bruce would find himself back at a now abandoned Wayne Manner where he would sneak in and find a knife in the bathroom drawer. He would then crave a smile on his own face. After this, Bruce would reveal him to the public as the new Joker. Bruce would continue a new murder spree after that, and even burn down Arkham. After a while, Bruce would completely forget who he once was... Characters * Bruce Wayne - The former Dark Knight who has gone completely insane after the death of Jason Todd. After committing a few murders, Wayne is arrested by the police and taken into custody. During his time in Arkham, Bruce begins to have hallucinations with the Joker and Jim Gordon. After breaking out of Arkham, Bruce carves a smile onto his own face and calls himself the new Joker. * Jason Todd - The second Robin who was beaten with a crowbar by the Joker and left in a building that was blown up by the Joker, killing him almost instantly. * Selina Kyle - Before Bruce was taken into custody, Selina got pregnant with Bruce Wayne, but the child was not born before Bruce was arrested. Selina decided to not tell her own son who his father truly was. * The Joker - Batman's long time arch rival who killed Jason Todd. After Batman (Bruce Wayne) went insane, Joker was stabbed to death by Batman. It was reported that when the Joker was being stabbed, he was constantly laughing. While Bruce was in Arkham, he had visions of the Joker and Jim Gordon. After Bruce escaped from Arkham, he craved a smile onto his own face and took the role as the Joker. * Jim Gordon - The Commissioner of the GCPD until his death to Batman where he strangled him to death. While Bruce was in Arkham, he had hallucinations of Jim Gordon and the Joker. * Dick Grayson - The first Robin, Nightwing, and the new Batman after Bruce went into custody. Issues * Insanity of the Dark Knight 01 - After the death of Jason Todd, Batman slowly begins to lose his sanity. * Insanity of the Dark Knight 02 - Batman has now breakin his number one rule. * Insanity of the Dark Knight 03 - Bruce Wayne, who is now in custody after brutally murdering Jim Gordon, is now in Arkham Asylum. * Insanity of the Dark Knight 04 - Bruce no longer has a sane side in him. * Insanity of the Dark Knight 05 (final part) - A New Joker has risen. Trivia * Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle would have a secret realtionship with each other before Bruce was arrested. By the time Bruce was put into custody, Selina would be pregnant. She promised herself to never tell her own son about his father and what he was like by the time this had happened. * After Bruce Wayne was put into custody, Dick Grayson took the role as the new Batman. * When Joker was being killed, he did nothing but laugh. * The third Robin, Tim Drake, does not exist in this universe. Gallery Insane Bruce.jpeg | Bruce Wayne as the New Joker BatJoker.jpeg | Concept Art of the New Joker 73445539-755C-42A7-A317-454ED892246D.jpeg | Bruce after cutting his smile onto his face Theonewhohasnothinglefttolose.jpeg | The Dark Knight who is now a clown Category:Comic Books Category:Serious Category:Dark Category:Alternative Universe Category:Death Category:Joker Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:Gotham Knight Category:Horror